Enredada en mi enemigo
by Arthemysa
Summary: Hermione está muy feliz de haber sido elegida Premio Anual. Bueno, lo estaría de no ser porque el otro Premio Anual es Draco Malfoy. ¿Logrará la chica sobrevivir un año entero viviendo con Malfoy sin caer en sus redes?
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes (hasta ahora) y sitios (excepto la torre de los Premios Anuales) le pertenecen a la ingeniosa mente de Joanne Rowling. El resto de los delirios son míos.**

Capítulo 1: El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones.

Hermione se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana del compartimiento. Viajaba con Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna. Todos estaban emocionados y hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano. Pero aunque ella sonreía y asentía cuando era necesario, la mente de Hermione estaba en otro sitio. Ese año se elegirían a los premios anuales de su promoción, los dos estudiantes con mejor promedio de entre todas las casas. Además, esos dos alumnos compartirían una torre apartada exclusivamente para los premios anuales. El viaje se le hizo muy corto y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban en Hogwarts.

El banquete de bienvenida fue muy parecido a los que habían tenido los años anteriores. Los estudiantes aprovechaban para ponerse al día con sus compañeros de casa y echar a correr los primeros chismes del año. Cuando sólo Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith y Marcus Belby seguían disfrutando del postre, Dumbledore se levantó e inició su discurso de principio de curso, que también fue similar a los de los años anteriores (unidad… bla, bla, bla… está terminantemente prohibido… bla, bla, bla… peligro, Voldemort, unidad… bla, bla, bla…). Entonces llegó a la parte que la chica había estado esperando:

\- Por último, quiero anunciarles quiénes han recibido el Premio Anual por sus excelentes promedios… de la casa Gryffindor… ¡Hermione Granger!

Todo el Gran Salón (exceptuando a la mesa de Slytherin, por supuesto) estalló en aplausos. Hermione se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde la profesora McGonagall le indicó un taburete donde sentarse.

\- Bravo, Señorita Granger. Muy bien, el otro Premio Anual... de la casa Slytherin… ¡Draco Malfoy!

Fue como si un gigante hubiese entrado destrozando el techo y hubiese aplastado con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione. Ella nunca había considerado esa posibilidad. Está bien, Malfoy era inteligente, era el segundo de la clase. Tampoco estaba metiéndose siempre en problemas como Harry y Ron, y respetaba (casi) todas las normas escolares. Lo que Hermione no entendía era que no hubiesen considerado CIERTAS COSAS sobre Malfoy. Por ejemplo, que abusaba de su poder como prefecto, o que maltrataba e insultaba a quienes consideraba inferiores a él, o que manipulaba a alumnos (e incluso algunos profesores) para que hicieran lo que él quisiera.

Mientras tanto, en el gran salón, Malfoy se levantaba entre los vítores de sus compañeros serpientes, los únicos aparte de los profesores que aplaudían. Al llegar el chico a la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall le asignó un asiento junto a Hermione, donde se sentó desganadamente, no sin antes mirarla con repulsión y murmurar un "Sangresucia" por lo bajo. Cuando el cerebro de la leona volvió a funcionar después del shock, registró que Dumbledore seguía hablando. Y prestó MUCHA ATENCIÓN a lo que decía:

\- El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger convivirán en la torre de los premios anuales, como es costumbre, pero este año introduciremos algunos cambios. Hemos decidido que, para fomentar la unidad entre las casas, cada Premio Anual viva dos meses en la casa del otro, con sus compañeros y sus horarios, y luego al revés. Los primeros dos meses, igualmente, los pasarán en su torre, para comenzar a forjar los lazos que fortalecerán más adelante. Dicho esto, sólo me queda informarles que mañana tendrán todo el día libre para instalarse en sus nuevos dormitorios. Ahora, ¡a dormir!

Mientras Hermione se levantaba mecánicamente de su asiento, la pregunta que le había surgido cuando Dumbledore hablaba le seguía retumbando en la cabeza: "_**¿Cómo sobrevivir UN AÑO ENTERO conviviendo con Malfoy?**_".

**Hola! Soy Arthemysa. Este es mi primer longfic. No soy muy rápida que digamos así que no sé cada cuánto voy a actualizar. Si les gustó, o no, o tienen algún comentario o propuesta, dejen reviews! Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes (hasta ahora) y sitios (excepto la torre de los Premios Anuales) le pertenecen a la ingeniosa mente de Joanne Rowling. El resto de los delirios son míos.**

Capítulo 2: Más vale mal acompañado que solo

Al llegar a la torre de los premios anuales, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había tomado un atajo que podría servirle cuando iniciaran las clases, por lo que allí mismo, frente a la puerta de su nueva torre y sin haber entrado aún se abocó a la creación de un pequeño mapa en donde iría marcando los atajos que encontrara durante el año. Al finalizar, enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila.

Mientras dibujaba, no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que la observaba, por lo que al levantar la vista antes de levantarse se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy parado justo enfrente de ella. La chica se levantó ágilmente y le dirigió una mirada furtiva por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces el Slytherin la apartó bruscamente de un empujón y quedó frente a la puerta, que se abrió suavemente.

La torre de los premios anuales era grandiosamente amplia, en todo sentido de la palabra. Al entrar, Malfoy y Hermione observaron asombrados a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un recibidor, que contaba con dos cómodos sillones de un cuerpo, una mesa baja con esmeraldas y rubíes incrustados en la madera y dos lámparas de pie, una de color rojo oscuro y la otra de color verde esmeralda. Los jóvenes, impacientes por descubrir qué los esperaba, atravesaron una maciza puerta de madera tallada, ubicada a la izquierda del salón, mirando desde la puerta de entrada.

Al cruzar la puerta, su asombro aumentó, si era posible, ya que estaban en un enorme salón, con las paredes pintadas de color crema y el techo era idéntico al del Gran Salón, por lo que el lugar estaba iluminado por la luz del día. Había dos sofás en los que cabrían tres personas acostadas junto a una gran chimenea, una mesa baja junto a los sofás, dos percheros, negros con ornamentos en dorado y plateado y un amplio ventanal con vista al campo de Quidditch, con cortinas marrones.

Un arco en la pared opuesta a la puerta por la que habían entrado conducía a través de un corto pasillo hacia una pequeña cocina, que contaba con una encimera con diferentes tipos de café y cajones con cubiertos; un armario con un hechizo de congelamiento en el que había leche, refrescos, fruta variada y huevos; y un estante donde se apoyaban seis tazas, una caja con diferentes tipos de té y una azucarera. También había un calentador, una pileta para lavar y una mesa cuadrada con dos sillas. Al salir de la cocina, Malfoy ya estaba comiendo una manzana que había sacado de la versión mágica de la heladera.

A cada lado del arco que llevaba a la cocina, había dos escaleras, que se encontraban en un entrepiso con dos puertas, ambas de madera de roble. Primero abrieron la de la izquierda y entraron en una habitación decorada en la gama del azul, con un camastro con dosel, una biblioteca con seis estantes, una ventana con marco ancho, donde se podían sentar dos personas enfrentadas, un armario, una cómoda y un escritorio con una butaca.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero Malfoy la empujó nuevamente (tirándola al suelo) y se acostó en la cama. La chica se levantó, se limpió la ropa y le espetó furiosa:

\- Si querías esta, ¡¿por qué no lo dijiste?! ¡Me podrías haber lastimado!

\- Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, así no te estaría escuchando parlotear.

\- ¡Eres imposible! ¿Lo sabías? No puedes estar un segundo sin molestar.

Y sin darle tiempo a que le contestara, salió dando un portazo. La otra habitación, era más amplia, tenía una cama el doble de grande que la otra, un pequeño balcón, una estantería, un enorme ropero y una mesa de trabajo en una esquina. Toda la habitación estaba decorada en gris y negro, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante tétrico. Hermione suspiró. Tendría que volver a pintarla. Abrió el ropero, y notó que por dentro era más grande de lo que parecía, debía tener un hechizo. Finalmente, se echó en la cama, de manera similar a cómo lo había hecho Malfoy, pero sin empujar a nadie. Ahora estaba en paz. Pero la paz no le duró mucho. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Malfoy entro en la habitación como Pancho por su casa. Hermione estaba indignada, ya la había hartado. Se levantó de un salto, gritándole:

\- ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy. El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Premio Anual y Prefecto de Slytherin. Y _SANGRE LIMPIA_, al menos –le espetó el joven con desdén-. Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Granger, tú sólo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia. ¡Y ahora te vas de mi habitación!

\- Entonces, señor Hurón Saltarín, ¿¡podría aclararme usted CUÁL VA A SER MI HABITACIÓN DE UNA BUENA VEZ –Hermione se estaba poniendo roja-!?

Malfoy a duras penas logró contener la carcajada, le encantaba hacer estallar a Granger. Sólo faltaba la última gota…

\- El sofá será suficiente para ti.

Entonces Hermione hizo algo que no recordaba haber hecho hacía tiempo. Lo golpeó.

**Nota de la autora: ¡PERDÓN! No pude actualizar por razones de diversa índole (por ejemplo, el colegio, que no me dio tregua para respirar entre tanto estudio). Ahora espero volver con más regularidad. El próximo capítulo lo tengo empezado, pero no es mucho, así que con mucha suerte lo publico la semana que viene. Muchas gracias,** T42000 **por tu review, ya me pasaré por tu historia ni bien pueda, te lo prometo. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
